Tomatoes
by iMissa
Summary: Sasuke loves tomatoes, but as stalkerish as Sakura was, she never knew this. Poor, poor Sakura.


Summary: Sasuke loves tomatoes, but as stalkerish as Sakura was, she never knew this. Poor, poor Sakura.

Haruno Sakura sighed, throwing her keys on the end table and plopping down onto the chair, rubbing her temples as she did so. Oh boy, what a day. "Sakura-chan?" A voice yelled from upstairs. "Is that you?" Sakura rolled her eyes, although nobody was around her to see it.

"Yeah, Naruto, it's me." She said tiredly, and her best friend came down the plush stairs.

"Hard day?" He asked sympathetically.

"You have NO idea." She grumbled back, and Naruto chuckled, throwing himself down rather ungracefully onto the couch.

"Well, Sasuke-teme's coming back home some time tomorrow." _Ah_. So that was why the blond had inquired to see if it was Sakura; after all, it could've been Sasuke. The man was known for his speed. "He'll probably be in a bitchy mood, knowing him." Sakura erupted into laughter, causing the azure-eyed boy to smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a hot shower, Sakura-chan? I'll make us dinner." Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed at the male.

"Naruto," she said dangerously, "I am NOT eating ramen for dinner." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "And I doubt that you know how to make anything else." She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Go sit down, I'LL make dinner."

"But you look dead on your feet!" Her friend protested. Sakura smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter." She murmured softly, and brushed past him. Shaking his head, Naruto followed her into the kitchen. He watched with interest as she bustled around, getting things out of the fridge and cabinets all the while keeping a close eye on the pan on the stove.

"Sakura-chan, how'd you learn how to cook?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Well, my mom taught me." She replied without turning around.

"How old were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When your mom taught you how to cook." Sakura tilted her head as she chopped up some vegetables, contemplating her answer.

"Fifteen, I believe."

"Must've been nice." Naruto muttered, and at the bitter tone in his voice, Sakura faced the twenty-three year old. She regarded him carefully with bright, green eyes.

"Naruto," she began slowly, "would you like me to teach you how to cook?" His smile was the brightest that she had ever seen.

"Really, Sakura-chan, you mean it?" He asked excitedly, and Sakura laughed. She walked over to him and nudged him gently in the shoulder with her own, giggling.

"Of course I mean it! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Naruto's grin widened as Sakura threw him her spare apron, which was black.

"Alright, I can do this! Dattebayo!"

Hours later, as Sakura was scrubbing numerous pots and pans and glancing at the ceiling where a UFO (unidentified food object) was stuck, she didn't complain. Naruto was in the living room, fast-asleep and snoring because his stomach was full of his favorite food, (after thoroughly destroying their dinner, so Sakura finally gave up and just made ramen) the pink-haired female would never forget the look in his eyes.

Sakura angrily scrubbed a little harder. She realized that it was the happiest she had ever seen him, and not for the first time, inwardly cursed. Sure, Naruto could sometimes be annoying, but all in all, he wasn't a bad person, and he was an incredibly loyal friend. She sighed, and her hands gripped the sides of the sink. She used to be one of the people that made fun of Naruto, too…

The medic-nin quietly put away all of the dishes and glanced at the clock. It was nearing ten, and she was exhausted. She quickly tip-toed through the living room, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping ninja and smiled before heading up into her room, changing, and falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

----

Sakura's eyes flew open of their own accord, and the woman almost cursed. It was almost three! What could have POSSIBLY woken her up so early? Growling, Sakura threw off her covers and headed downstairs. Naruto wasn't on the couch when she went into the kitchen, so she assumed that he had woken up and gone into his own room.

She sighed, running a hand haphazardly through her hair before opening the fridge and grabbing a container. She grabbed a fork and sat down, opening the container and spearing both a cucumber and tomato at the same time. Sakura smiled slightly before eating it, not minding one bit the smell of mayonnaise. It was slightly cold, and the cucumber slices and tomatoes still tasted of mayo, but that didn't bother her.

_Mmm…_ Sakura thought, chewing on another piece of cucumber. _This is so good…_

She was startled by the arrival of a familiar chakra, and glanced up and waited a couple of minutes before Sasuke walked into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing up so late?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I woke up, so I came down here to eat." She said cheerfully, stabbing a tomato and putting it into her mouth.

Sasuke had to stop from going completely feral at the sight.

"Sakura, where'd you get the tomatoes?" He asked casually, trying to keep from stealing the bowl.

"Oh, I bought them."

"Are all of them in that container?" Sasuke inquired, and Sakura nodded, glancing down.

"Oh no. I only have one more tomato." She murmured to herself, then speared it and stuck it into her mouth.

Oh, screw pride! Sasuke rushed forward, and without hesitation, glued his lips to hers. She gasped in shock and he stuck his tongue in there, deftly stealing the tomato. He pulled away, chewing slowly while Sakura watched him with wide eyes.

_Oh my God, did he just…_she thought dazedly to herself.

Sasuke smirked at the girl, and licked his lips. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "You just did that for the tomato, didn't you?" She accused, and Sasuke smirked again. Sakura didn't even have time to squeak before Sasuke leaned forward and gently captured her lips once more. He pulled away once more.

"No." He told her, and turned around, heading out of the kitchen. On his way to his room, he paused. "Enjoy what you saw, dobe?" He muttered, and a grinning Naruto came out of his own room a couple of seconds later.

"See! I told you that you liked Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, pointing at the raven-haired male. Sasuke's lips twitched upward.

"Hn." He muttered, and went into his bedroom. A couple of minutes later Sakura came up the stairs, looking rather like she was in disbelief (or denial) about what had transpired within the last fifteen minutes. However, upon seeing Naruto standing in his doorway, she blinked.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah, your awesome cooking put me to sleep." He gave her a sly wink. "But now you and Sasuke-teme were using the food for a different reason, huh Sakura-chan?" He howled afterwards, clutching his forehead. "You're so mean! I was just stating a fact." He pouted, and Sakura shook her head.

"Good night, Naruto. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sakura-chan, I'd better not find you in that teme's bed, cause-"

"**Good night, Naruto!**" Sakura growled and stomped her way into her room. She collapsed on the bed and sighed, snuggling into the covers.

That night, Sakura fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N- Well, that was chee-sy. But oh well. And for all of you that are like, EW, cucumbers and tomatoes in mayo is actually really good. Like when you cut them up and stir the mayo and then let it sit in your fridge until it gets all cold… ugh, it's to die for. Ever have time, you should make it. It's super yummy! But yeah, I know, this one-shot really isn't the best, and it's just a tad corny, but my brain is totally fried from today. So, review? **


End file.
